Rescue: Synthesis
by TechnocrontheVigilante
Summary: Five years of Iron Man, and Pepper has a driving idea of being a reverse Iron Man. Someone who strays from violence and rescues. And all the while, Pepper is afraid of the coming changes that have walked into her life for the first time, and wonders who will really make it out alive when this is all over. Link to next chapter: /s/10895115/1/War-Maiden
1. The Idea

Rescue: Synthesis

Chapter One

I find the bed is colder than usual when I wake up, finding Tony's not there. He's probably tinkering with his armors again. I wouldn't be surprised. I feel hung-over almost, but I don't remember drinking last night. I get up and Jarvis greets me, telling the forecast and my duties today. "Thank you, Alfred." I respond. I make my way to the Kitchen and Jarvis has already made me coffee. Tony's really be at it lately, tech-wise. I ask Jarvis, blushing. "Where's Tony? In the Workshop, like always?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

My demeanor switches back to normal as I go to grab the cup of coffee. "So, what all has he been up to?"

"Everything." Replies Jarvis with a hint of concern for Tony, saying it like he's worried for him. Considering how much he's been doing. I take a sip of the coffee and it eases its way into my system, slowly waking me up as to not overexcite me with an exuberant amount of sugar. I compliment Jarvis in a soothing voice. "Thank you, Ms. Potts. Is there anything else you need?"

I smile as I demand another thing. This whole thing is new to me, but I take advantage of it. "Breakfast?"

A robotic arm extends my way, giving me what I always wanted for Breakfast. And it smells great, too. Jarvis remarks. "Will that be all?"

I hold the plate in my hand and the mug in the other, taking a sip of it as I answer. "Yes, that will be all. Thank you, Jarvis."

It's not even my birthday yet, and Tony's doing this? Must be making up for all the ones he either missed or forgot. Or got caught up in his own thing. As usual, it's all three in one. I make my way to the Workshop to thank him on his job well done, and I see him in a new suit. It's red and gold, like always, but more Arc Reactors, and looks more advanced than the last one he made. He's moving around in it to test it, and he sees me and something new happens. His faceplate recedes into his helmet in split parts so I can talk to him face-to-face. He smiles and exclaims in a calm tone. "Morning, Pepp." He sees that I'm still in my sleeping clothes and remarks. "Well, that's different for you."

I greet him, too, and I thank him for the treatment earlier today, adding. "Was this to make up for my last Birthday? Or all the others?"

Tony answers as matter-of-factly. "Actually, it was to make up that one birthday that I messed up."

I take a second to think about it, not knowing what he's talking about. "Y'know, that one where I ended up destroying your birthday cake and set everything on fire?"

I shudder as I remember it now. "I was trying to forget about that one."

Tony smirks as he thinks of something else. "And that guy who was playing-"

"Please. That's enough. Thank you for your consideration earlier today, for once."

He shakes his head in agreement and asks me. "How was the coffee?"

"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

He walks closer towards me, remarking. "I should get you a suit."

I smile, but reply back in a comfortable tone. "No, that's your thing."

He tries to convince me into it, but with no avail. I keep replying with the same answer in a polite tone. "No, I'm happy just where I am."

Tony takes a step back and gives me my space back, commenting. "Sooner or later, you'll need it."

"Yes, that's why I have you." I joke. Tony puts his faceplate back on when Jarvis warns him of something in Malibu. He flies away and Jarvis asks me if I need anything, and I take a sigh of disapproval, answering. "No, I'm fine. But thank you, Jarvis."

I walk out of the Workshop, knowing Tony will most likely go on about this later with me. Though, I'm pretty sure he'd hate to see me in danger anyhow. Unless I'm in my own Iron Man suit. The best thing for me is to stay _away_ from danger, since me seeing him in danger is enough already. Five years of it, too. I get dressed for the day and I head to Stark Industries and I ask Jarvis who, of course, runs the car. "How's Tony?"

"He is safe so far, Ms. Potts."

I begin to feel a little better as I tell Jarvis. "Thank you Jarvis."

"You're welcome, Ms Potts."

Minutes pass and Jarvis breaks the silence. "You seem more concerned than usual."

I take a deep breath. "Tony's been more reckless lately, and who knows what might happen this time."

"No need to worry. I'll take necessary precautions if need be."

Last time, Tony got drunk in his Iron Man suit and ended up killing at least two people at his house one time during a birthday party of his. Killing them with a Repulsor blast. At the time, Tony was worried about my safety with him being the one wearing an armor for protection, and how something could easily kill me. It was in his early years as Iron Man, and I refused to wear one myself because it scared me. So when I wake up every morning with just the way I am, I feel safer. At the same time, Jarvis wasn't as reliable as he is today Even if I can be so vulnerable. And that's fine with me. As I approach Stark Industries, I ask Jarvis to keep me posted on the situation as it happens. And he always does. With my luck, he's not like a sportscaster commenting on every little thing that happens, or else that might get a little annoying. I make my way into the building and head to my office, just in time to see Iron Man speeding by. I contact Jarvis via earcomm. "What was Tony doing?"

"Saving people from a falling building."

I sit in my chair and find Tony walking by without his suit when I just saw him in it earlier. I look at him strangely. "How did you-"

"I'm working on a new generation of armors right now."

He's also in his work clothes when; earlier today, he was in his house clothes. "This suit I've been wearing can morph into anything I want on mental command. It's also more durable and more powerful."

I acknowledge positively. "That's great."

We occupy the room with silence and I anticipate him telling me how I should wear a suit of armor again, but he doesn't. Probably figured out that me in a suit is worse than me without one because I'd, more often than not, encounter threats I wouldn't be able to get myself out of. And he won't always be around to protect me. Staying away from it all has always been the best course of action. Tony breaks the quiet. "So, is our date still on?"

He stands up straight and puts his hands in his pockets. I look at him with confusion. "Depends on whether or not you'll be playing Iron Man or not. But if everything turns out fine, then yes. It's still on."

Tony replies. "Great."

Tony gets an apple from his pocket and sets it on the table, sitting in a chair next to my desk. I look at it as Tony explains. "Maybe you in a suit of armor isn't the best way to go."

I remark, not really knowing how to react. "So you're comparing me to an apple?"

I tilts his head a little to the left as he puts his hands together in his lap with crossed legs. Answering honestly, but with a stutter. "Yes."

The whole idea is ridiculous. "And why?"

"Because,"

He leans forward and grabs a pen on my desk, jabbing it into the apple and yanking it out. I look at my pen and tell him. "I write with that pen."

"I know. My point is, is that you're like this apple. Easily vulnerable. Easily,"

He smashes the apple with his fist, spraying its insides everywhere and finishing. "…Killed. With a suit of armor, you're no different."

He looks at me with concern, taking more time to finish his sentence as he takes on a sentimental approach. "You don't do danger. I get that. You'd easily die out there because you can't handle violence, and I know how you feel around violence. And if you ever _did_ get a suit, it'd be non-lethal. So…"

I try to process this and come up with a reasoning for this, then I answer. "So, what you're saying is I'm weak?"

He tries to release the three words into the atmosphere, since he's let out everything else. "Yes."

And quickly recovers. "And no. My point is,"

"How about we just stop there before you complicate this anymore than it already has been? Okay?"

Tony shakes his head in agreement and as he walks out of the room, he runs his finger through the air, pointing at the apple mishap and demanding. "You should really clean that up."

I smile for his sake as he leaves because he tries. In his own weird way. But how can I weak, and not be weak at the same time? Maybe it's because I've proven to be strong enough to deal with him going out there and possibly risking his life every time he goes out there. I clean my pen with a nearby napkin and call a janitor to wipe up the mess in my office. I continue with my work and Iron Man comes speeding by my window again. As a janitor comes to mop up the mess, he asks. "What happened here?"

"A comparison of an apple's durability to me."

He pauses, confused. I reassure him. "I thought the same thing."

He's about to ask something and I finish again. "It was Tony."

That sums things up for him and he remarks. "Should be careful around Tony."

"Why?"

He stands up firmly, remarking. "Because of what happened five years ago."

Some people haven't let that go. And the people he killed were people very dear to this city. I understand that he was drunk and why he was drunk; unfortunately, some haven't let it go. I try to correct him. "He's not what you think-"

"He's messed with your mind."

I try to correct him again. "He was drunk. He had no control over what he was doing."

The janitor looks at me grimly. "If you can condone him killing, then you're no better than he is."

He spits at me and walks out of the room, taking his equipment with him. I wipe off my spit and drop the other napkin in the trash can with the others. I look at the door the janitor left with disgust. I know I wouldn't dare punish him; though, he still works here. Must be for the money. Money over approval of actions, I guess. And when it all comes down to it, I'll still be the one who approves and disapproves of actions. It won't always mean I'll partake in necessary measures to enforce what I have to do. I think to myself. _You can only play the one who watches from the sidelines for so long before you leave them, to pursue the action. _And I have a thought afterwards that I don't have to be in the action; per se, but keep people out of it, maybe? It could work, in a way. And it's taken me five years to think of this. _Probably because you always thought of staying out of danger._ So, later tonight, I'm going to ask Tony if I could learn to, say…Rescue.


	2. From the Bottom of My Heart

Chapter Two

After so long, there's only a few number of ways a person can be trusted. You don't know whether or not what they did they might do again somewhere down the road. Like what Tony did when he was drunk. I trusted him because I understood he had no control over his actions, but he's always been reckless. And he'll be reckless again. And someone like that in a suit of armor poses a threat. Tony and I are in Stark Industries, sitting on the ground like a picnic; though, I've told him what's on my mind, and what's been on my mind lately. Tony Stark. He asks me gently. "I'm trying the best I can."

I strike back as calm as I can. "I know that. But you're Tony Stark, and something's going to happen sooner or later, and you're still doing everything else you've done five years ago."

Tony also avoided the police after his drunk episode, and refused to turn himself in, in spite of still wanting to protect this city, somehow. And taking out the bad guys that need to be taken care of. "I know."

"You can be sorry; though, until you decide to actually be a hero-"

Tony's face looks puzzled, and he strikes back, interrupting me. "So you're saying I'm not a hero?"

I want to say no; and yet, I can't. I know how much this means to Tony, but how much does it mean really? When all he wants to do with it is be seen. Tony answers for himself moments after the question. "So you never trusted me all this time. Is that right?"

"It…it is."

Tony wipes off what little food is on his beard with a napkin and drops it in the picnic basket, asking another question whenever he drops his hands. "Is that why you never wanted a suit?"

I shake my head in agreement and Tony comments. "Because of how reckless I am? I'm out there everyday I can to protect these people."

He positions his hand to point out the window, the people in Malibu, everywhere. He looks at me. "And if I lost you, all of it would be for nothing."

"A hero has to _protect._ Not _kill._ They-"

Tony interrupts me. "Pepper, I _am_ a hero. Everyday I'm Iron Man is less a day someone innocent dies."

I finish my sentence. "Heroes don't get drunk and then put themselves inside an Iron Man suit."

Silence falls over the room and the picnic is ruined now, and Tony doesn't know I confiscated all remains of alcohol while he was gone. I know he'll get more, but I asked Jarvis to keep him on watch. Tony tries to make sense of the current conflict, and then he goes on to say. "Is this the only reason why you wanted a date?"

I manage to get out some words, but not without struggle. "Partly."

He looks at me, dead in the eyes, and asks. "What's the _other_ reason?"

The idea seems so ridiculous now. But I still say it. "I want to be...in a suit of armor."

"Are you drunk?" Asks Tony.

I shake my head in disagreement and continue. "To _Rescue_."

Tony takes time to consider this; or think about this, rather. Tony replies after a while with a little disgust. No doubt remembering what I said to him. "All right. I'll make the suit. But only because you said so."

He gets up and walks out of the room, telling me to follow him. So long as I know that he's not going to do anything harmful against me, I'll be fine. In the least. Aside from me feeling a sense of guilt for what I said. I apologize to Tony on the way down the Workshop and he supposedly wants my input on what I want the suit to be like. Tony looks at me and states. "Don't mention it."

And I'm pretty sure he means it when he says: Don't mention it. As we reach the Workshop, Tony kicks a skateboard out of the way and I question Tony. "Why'd you have a skateboard?"

"Dunno."

Tony calls Jarvis to bring up the Iron Man suit. He does, and a holographic image pops up, displaying the suit. Tony asks me. "What'd you want in a suit?"

I took some time thinking what my suit would be like, and I tell him the details. When we finish, Tony tells me I can watch the suit be made or wait for it to be made. When I make my decision, someone calls me. Happy. I exit the room saying I gotta take a call. When I do, and when I answer the phone, Happy answers back, asking me. "Hey, how's Tony?"

"He's good. You?"

"Good."

A minute passes and then he continues. "So listen, I need you to give the phone to Tony."

"Why? What is it?"

Happy pauses before he answers. "It's a Tony-thing."

"Why haven't you called him?"

He responds in a negative tone. "He's been blocking all my calls lately."

I look through the window and find Tony's working on the suit already, and I joke. "That's Tony for you. I'll give him the phone."

I give Tony the phone and Tony looks at the Caller I.D., scoffing and answering the phone. "Hey Happ."

I'm thinking of leaving him a note that he can give me back my phone when he's done, but I'd rather just sit in a chair, waiting. "Yeah."

He repeats it two more times before he says something else. "What're you talking about?"

His voice unsure, almost hushed. "I'm on my way."

Tony suits up into his Iron Man suit and I ask Tony what's wrong. He only responds saying. "Stay here."

I try to catch him as he flies out, but it was no good. He's already gone. I get my phone back and call back Happy. "Happy, where's Tony going?"

No response. "Happy?"

I hang up and ask Jarvis. "Tell me where Tony's going?"

"He is at the Stark Expo to stop Hammer."

"Why?"

Jarvis replies back. "There is said to be a weapons demonstration. A possible threat."

I look around and want something to use to help out Tony, and I ask Jarvis. "Can you make me an Iron Woman armor?"

"Not without Tony."

_Fine_. I get in my car and as I crank up the car, Jarvis stops me. "You should stay here."

"Why?"

I ignore him and when I crank up my car, he shuts it back down. I shout at him and Jarvis presses the situation. "Ms. Potts, you must stay away from the demonstration."

"What's so harmful over there?"

"Unmanned Iron Man Armors. And James Rhodes."

My jaw drops at all this. And Rhodes must actually _be_ in a suit of his own. "Is Rhodes all right?"

"For now. I'm trying to get into his systems, but it seems I'm being blocked. Though it shouldn't take long."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay."

I gently lessen my grip on the steering wheel and I step out of the car. The car was parked outside, and from here, I can see an explosion in the distance. "Just a hazard. Missed civilians. The Iron Men are in pursuit of Tony now."

I need to get back inside; my feet are stuck to the floor. "Ms. Potts, you should get back inside."

I shake my head and try to snap back to my senses, striking back at Jarvis. "But it's all the way over there."

"Yes, though you should get back inside."

I hear a sonic boom in the distance and now I've regained my senses to run back inside. "Is that Rhodes? Or one of the unmanned Iron Man robots?"

"Rhodes."

I make my way back to the Workshop, panting. "Jarvis, what'd I do?"

"Stay away from Rhodes, and stay quiet. I'll keep trying to reach him."

I get inside a closet and hide in the darkness, telling Jarvis. "He's going to find me sooner or later."

I hear something being knocked down. Must be the door. I hear the sound of footsteps aboveground, and Rhodes is shouting my name. Telling me he's being controlled. I hear something smashing against something else and then I hear a thud as Rhodes lands in the Workshop accompanied by debris. Rhodes keeps shouting my name and Jarvis is still trying to reach him. For a split second there, Jarvis seems to have reached Rhodes when he calls Jarvis's name. When he seemed to have stopped his suit. Tony calls Jarvis. "Jarvis, where's Rhodes?"

"At your house."

This is definitely going to set Tony off. And it does. "Damn it. Keep trying to reach Rhodes. I've taken out the Iron Men drones."

His voice filled with anger and fear. I bet he's going as fast he can now. Seconds after Tony comes over the comms, Rhodes' footsteps are coming closer. I know this cover won't last long because Rhodes has already ripped open the closet door and has me by the throat. I shout Rhodes' name to try and reach him myself. His suit is black and silver, more bulkier, red eyes. His eyes turn blue every time Jarvis reaches him, and Rhodes apologies when he throws me halfway across the room into one of Tony's cars.

I have multiple bones broken and I'm too weak to shout. Jarvis gets a hold of Rhodes again, and this time, longer than a second. Four seconds at least. And then Rhodes' voice is muted almost. Jarvis contacts me. "There has to be something powerful blocking me from his systems. I'm sorry, Ms. Potts."

"PEPPER!"

Tony's voice comes over the comms, and I look up at the worst time to see Rhodes pointing his Repulsor blast at the car he threw me in, and the last thing I see is a glimpse at a red and gold suit, and the flash of an explosion. I wake up in bed again, cold like usual. It had to have been a dream. Nothing like that could've been real. Jarvis tells me the forecast and my duties again as I thank Jarvis, still groggy from my sleep. I see I'm not in my sleeping clothes this time; more or less, anything. The covers are my only choice of clothing right now. I feel something metal against my chest. I get up and look in the mirror to get a better look. I slide down my cover and find…Oh God. This can't be. This shouldn't be real. I have to be dreaming. I quickly slide up the cover and back away from the mirror. The glow from the Arc Reactor isn't fading through the thin layer of sheets, so I roll up more sheets to cover it. I fall back on the bed and inch my way back on top of it.

How long have I been out? When did I get this Arc Reactor? And why? Was it when Rhodes attacked? I ask Jarvis these questions, and he answers back. "Sixteen hours; Rhodes being controlled in his War Machine suit; Sustained injuries and major burns throughout your body."

I lie on my back on the bed, rolling to my side. Still draped in covers. I ask Jarvis again. "How's Tony handling it?"

"Better that you're alive. He overwrote my code and drove to get more alcohol."

Of course. He'd have found a way sooner or later. "Tony's already gone through three bottles of booze."

I feel sorry for him, fearing for him. I decide to change the subject off of a drunken Tony. "Why am I naked?"

"Because of the burns."

I look at my body through the mirror from here and find I do have burn wounds still. Sixteen hours wouldn't be enough to heal those. And some of my skin is charred. I'll have to put some lotion on my skin to get rid of the burn marks. I was beautiful, but now I'm not. I put my covers back on as I grab clothes that are laid out on the bed and change in the bathroom. _Funny who things change, huh?_ I smile at myself in the mirror as I put my underwear on, answering myself. "You have no idea."


	3. Testing the Waters

Chapter Three

Five years ago, I imagined myself only as someone that worked with Tony Stark as a CEO of Stark Industries, watching Iron Man do wonders for his city. To protect people. To stop the ones responsible. Then he got caught up in the fame. And now, I'd have never imagined myself wearing an Arc Reactor on my chest. It's been two days since I discovered that. And I've never been able to forget it. Every night, when I look up at the ceiling, my Arc Reactor strikes a light on the roof. I've told Tony he can continue making my suit, but I've been nervous to use it lately since he's already finished it. However, earlier today, I had to agree; at least, to a flight test. So I get in my first ever Iron Man suit and wiggle my fingers, I turn to Tony and my helmet lights up with a personal HUD inside. A female Jarvis appears over the comms. "Welcome, Virginia Pepper Potts. I am Kelsey, your personal AI."

I ask Tony. "You made a new Artificial Intelligence?"

"Male for me, female for you."

Tony transforms into his Iron Man suit and informs me. "I'm going to watch you and instruct you when to do what and when not to do it."

It's nice that he cares for me, and I think it'd be better if I had someone who's more experienced in this type of thing to monitor me. Iron Man pressures me to start slow, and I do. I mimic his posture, his position, and he tells me what to do to take off. When I start hovering over the ground, I tell myself this is part of the process. "On the count of three, we're going to fly out of here."

I shake my head in agreement and he counts upwards, I take deep breaths and when he hits three, he slowly flies out and so do I. Screams escape me because I think I'm going to fly into something. I mimic his actions, and when we fly out, Tony shouts over the turbulence. "Now fly faster!"

Tony zooms away from me and I try to catch up with him, feeling the adrenaline and the excitement of flying for the first time. Forgetting about everything else. We head into the city and Tony contacts me. "Good. Now keep going."

Laughter makes its way out of my stomach and I just let go. My HUD practically identifies everything I see in sight and gives either a brief description or a long winding story. I ask Kelsey. "How fast can this thing go?"

When I finish my sentence, I speed past Tony faster than he past me. I'm flying at five-hundred miles per hour and I'm amazed at how my suit can handle that speed. How it can protect me with me inside it. I look behind me to find Tony flying around, and he shouts via comm-link. "Watch out!"

I look ahead and fly through the side of a building. I try to regain my balance and barrel roll out of the way of another. Tony catches up with me seconds later and tells me. "You have to focus. Keep your eyes ahead of you."

He pauses and continues. "And slow down in the city."

He slows down and I try to, too. Meanwhile pointing out. "Was checking to see how fast I could go."

"I tried something like that and I ended up freezing my suit when I wanted to see how high I could go."

My stomach drops at the thought. "And you never told me?"

"Because I knew how you'd freak out if I _did_ tell you."

Moments pass, and Tony breaks the silence. "Just like my mother."

He splits up into another direction and I keep flying. Every now and then, speeding up a little. I'm still breath-taken at how the city looks at night, this high up. I stop my flight and pause in mid-air, hovering over the city. Looking at the lights. I ask Tony. "Have you ever stopped and looked at the city?"

"Yeah, but I got bored."

I know I can't stay here forever, so I make my way back to the house. The next day, all I can think about is flying. Walking has been so dull lately. I break for lunch and Happy joins me, sitting in a chair next to me. Our table is situated on a balcony where we have foliage on the side of the railing. The foliage gives us enough room to see the city. To see the beach. Happy's eating a cookie and telling me. "What's up?"

I smile back and reply. "Nothing much."

He takes a bite of his cookie and looks at me. "Where's your food?"

"I already ate."

Happy wants my input on my Arc Reactor that Tony told him about, and I answer almost half-heartedly. "It's fine."

"Can I see?"

I get a little nervous. "Happy."

Happy takes another bite of his cookie and looks around cautiously, and I look around myself. When I do, I slowly slide down my shirt to reveal the chest piece. Happy stares at it in awe. "How's it feel?"

I lift the shirt back up. "Weird."

I look to my left to see the beach and Happy unveils another question. "Got a chance to wear the suit yet?"

I look back at him and retort happily. "It was absolutely stunning.."

"What'd you do? Flight Test or Combat Test?"

I take a sip of my drunk and continue. "Flight."

He chuckles. "Well, it was a little unnerving a first. But I got used to it." I add.

"I bet. Anything could go wrong and then,"

I pick up my cup to take another drink and Happy smacks the table with his hand. "You know the rest."

I actually jumped there, and I ended up spilling some of my drink. Happy crosses his hands on the table. "No pressure or anything."

I reply sarcastically. "Absolutely not."

Moments pass and all I hear are the faint sounds of seagulls on the beach and the waves hitting against the shore. Happy breaks the silence. "How's Rhodes?"

"He's doing better. Though I did call him earlier today and he said he still feels like he's being controlled."

"Wear a suit like Tony does?" Questions Happy. I shake my head no. "No, he has more of a HammerTech Armor. I don't think they've reached Tony's capability yet. So, that's one less thing to worry about."

I worry about Rhodes, about how whatever was infecting his suit is now infecting him. And I've asked Tony to look into it. In any event, I need to be prepared for whatever happens. Later that day, I head home to suit up in my Rescue Armor and head to Hammer Industries to try and get some answers. Jarvis must see me getting in the armor and warns me. "Ms. Potts, I'd recommend exiting that armor."

"Why?"

Jarvis strikes back. "Because you don't have the proper credentials."

_What?_ "How can I not have the proper credentials to fly my own suit?"

Kelsey answers. "You don't have the necessary training."

_Of course. _I'll just have to wait until Tony comes up with an answer…

I call Rhodes to make sure he's still doing all right. And I'm right for a short time. Rhodes' voice signifies he's in pain. "Hey Pepper."

"Hey Rhodes."

Maybe if I try asking him how he can describe the pain, it'll help us. "What does the pain feel like?"

"Uh…"

He takes some time to think about it before finishing. "Feels like something's eating me from the inside."

My heart sinks and I continue. "What happened when you first got infected?"

"I remember I was looking at the crowd at the Stark Expo, and everything went dark. Next thing I know, I'm trying to murder everyone in the room."

I exit my suit and fall to my hands and knees. I don't want to do this anymore; unfortunately, I have to find my answers. So I keep going. "How was the virus stopped?"

"Tony clocked me. Still paying for that."

I stand up straight and I hear something on the other side of the phone, and Rhodes stops the conversation. "I'm sorry Pepper, but I gotta go. Duty calls."

He hangs up and the suit drops the call, closing back up. I lean against the suit, looking around the room for answers. Trying to remember who or what I know of recent memory that could do something like this. Nothing comes up. One thing's for sure, either Tony or me are next. And there's no telling when. Or how. Or why. All we'll know _what'll_ happen when it happens to us. _Where do we go from here?_


	4. Unfortunate Fire

Chapter Four

Hanging out at the beach for a while, I try to relax and try to forget about everything, killing time while Tony does his research. I get out my sunscreen and then someone comes by, no doubt seeing me putting on my sunscreen, and they ask if they can help. I shake my head no and they keep trying. "C'mon, don't want to burn in the sun while getting a tan. Do you?"

"I'm here to _relax_."

The man gets out his sunscreen instead and squirts out a little of the lotion to rub on my arms. I tell him that I don't want him to help me; to say the least, I'm enjoying it. The man doesn't force anything on me like I'd expected him to do at first. He's actually considerate, and not harassing me. Which is good because the last thing I need is someone making a bigger deal out of something like this than need be. When he rubs my stomach, I let out a sigh of relief. It's like he's giving me a massage instead of rubbing on sunscreen. Well, I did say I wanted to relax. He just combined the two. "You don't look like a masseuse."

He's still rubbing my stomach when he answers back. "Yeah, I don't do it a lot, though."

He sees my Arc Reactor on my chest and stares at it, interested. He asks in a sentimental tone. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He goes downwards, changing the subject. "I know this whole thing may be random and unannounced, but I have a job as a masseuse at the beach here."

He goes down to my legs and I ask him in a soothed voice. "That's a real job?"

He responds in agreement. "It's a business about giving massages to people that go to the beach to get a tan. It's a nonprofit business, I might add."

"That's nice."

After he finishes rubbing on the sunscreen, he hands me a card with his business name, his number, his picture, and his name. "Here's my card if you need me for another time."

I smile in agreement since I'm too relaxed to talk right now. I put the card underneath a bra strap and he says goodbye. And then he's gone. _Ahh._ It's all I can think. _Ahh._ I close my eyes and fade into sleep. When I wake up, it's almost dark out. My stomach's growling and I haven't eaten since Lunch. I slide my sunglasses onto the top of my head and I look at myself, feeling like I should be sun burnt after prolonged exposure to sunlight. But there's no sign of it. The sunscreen that man put on me really worked. I remember the card and I get it out, looking at the name. Jacob Flint Triplex.

I can't help but this is a scam of some sort. Like someone's going to ambush me and Tony will have to rescue me. Honestly, I'm tired to being the "Damsel In Distress." _You came here to relax. _I shake the bad thoughts out of my head, or try, and go back to how Jacob massaged me with sunscreen. I never felt so at ease before. I make my way back home with my car and call Jacob along the way via Jarvis. When he answers the phone, I ask him. "Hey, what kind of sunscreen did you use?"

He takes time to think and answers. "A new formula we've been trying that we tested on ourselves. It's completely safe."

"All right. Just making sure because I was out on the sun for hours, and I didn't get sun burnt."

He chuckles. "We've been working on it for a while now. Good to know that you're enjoying it."

Something hits me, and then I tell Jacob. "I haven't heard anything from anyone else about Masseuse Incorporated. Not even an infomercial, nothing."

"We usually don't allow any endorsement but we'd appreciate it if you told someone about us."

"All right."

I tell him goodbye and I hang up. Jarvis warns me. "I fear for you, Ms. Potts."

I take a deep breath and answer. "I do, too. Which is why I'm using myself as a test subject. Scan me, Jarvis."

Jarvis scans me and reassures. "I see no signs of possible harm."

"Thank you, Jarvis." I reply in a more comfortable tone. I make it home and Jarvis has made me supper. Tony is talking to Rhodes in the center of the main room, and I get my plate of supper, set it on a table and greet Rhodes. He turns my way and the left side of his face is infected like a computer virus it seems. He doesn't smile. Must be in a lot of pain. His expression shows it. "Hey Pepper."

Jarvis announces that he'll keep my food warm. I walk closer to Rhodes and I'm about to run my hand through his cheek and Tony advises against it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I listen to him and let my hand down. "The virus, as you can see, is getting worse. And it's spreading faster." His voice is slow but strong. Tony chimes in. "I might've found out who was hacking the War Machine suit at the Weapons Demonstration. Someone who's working with Justin Hammer."

_Why would someone working with Hammer sabotage an operation?_ "Got a name yet?"

"_Might've."_

I smile for his sake and Tony questions. "Where have you been all day?"

"Beach. Relaxing."

Rhodes joins the conversation, his demeanor changing a little. "Must've been nice."

After saying that, he leaves. Tony crosses his arms and his look switches to that of worry. "Haven't broken much ground on the virus itself yet."

I hug Tony, tightly, whispering in his ear. "You have to save him, Tony."

His voice weak as he whispers back. "I'm trying."

I release my grip on him and remind him. "You can always ask SHIELD."

He rubs his face with his hand and responds negatively. "Not until I've tried everything."

"Then what if it's too late when you do?"

I tell Jarvis to call SHIELD and Tony tells him not to. Jarvis ignores Tony and urges. "Sir, the sooner we find help for this problem, the better."

Tony, in frustration, walks out of the room, too. I look at my food and go to sit down, eating it. Before I eat, I tell Jarvis how thankful I am that he's thinking straight, at least. Later that night, I begin to feel burns inside of me. Tony is sleeping with me. "Tony."

No response. I gently rock his shoulder and repeat his name. "Tony."

The sensation begins to grow and I smell something burning. I try to rock him a little harder. Halfway through saying his name, I spontaneously catch on fire, rolling off the bed. My blood-curdling screams wake Tony up. I hear his shouts to Jarvis in-between my breaths from the horror show. My screams intensify and I look up to see sprinklers on the roof; failing to extinguish the fire. Tony's voice gets louder and more fierce, and mine grows even more. I feel the flames growing stronger by the second now and the sprinkler isn't enough. I've tried rolling on the ground. It doesn't work either. _This is it. I know it._ Then I look up to see the sprinklers have been turned on to a higher power, extinguishing the flames.

When the enigma of madness is over, I'm still stinging afterwards. I look at my body and find it's mid-third degree burns. Tony sees me and freezes in place, helpless to stop me. His lips move to make words; unfortunately, I don't hear them over my screams. Next thing I know, I'm somewhere else. Where, though? Well; for starters, I'm inside a bunker with only small windows all around the bunker. My vitals sound normal. I see a door open up and Agent Coulson steps into the room. "Good morning, Ms. Potts."

I try to get up and Coulson sits beside me on the metal bed. I look at the mirror mounted on the side of the bunker in front of me and I see I'm still in my normal form. I look at Coulson weirdly and I demand. "What's going on?"

"During your little combustion episode, Jarvis informed us to hurry, telling us what was going on. We had some of our men equipped with special HAZMAT suits and took you to one of ur secret bases."

I frown at the floor, trying to process this. "Anything else I need to know?"

"We implanted you with cybernetics because your human body was only going to burn even more. And since you're capable of combusting again, we also implanted a coolant system in your Arc Reactor via assistance with Tony Stark's advisory and permission."

I look at him, almost frazzled. "So, I'm a machine now?"

He puts his arm around me, patting my back and tells the truth. "Hate to say it like that, but yes. You are a machine."

I lean back, resting my head on the side of the bunker as Coulson continues. "On the bright side, you won't have to deal with food or water anymore."

I suppress a smile and look back at him, asking. "What about Rhodes?"

"He's been a little more difficult to reach."

I'm afraid for the answer, but I say it anyway. "How so?"

In the moment of deafening silence, Coulson answers in a voice signifying that something seriously wrong has happened. "He's retaliating in a way that means he's a machine, too. Just not like you, though. More like an evil version of himself."

I shed a tear and Coulson wipes one away with his finger. "We'll catch him. I promise."

I shake my head in agreement and Coulson points out. "In other news, we've reached Hank Pym in a time like this. The man's a genius. As if we don't already have enough geniuses in this place. But we can always use more help."

I let out a light chuckle and Coulson tells me I can roam around when I'm ready. And when he leaves, I have a hunch as of how my "combustion" may have happened. A certain, generous gentleman with a brand of sunscreen.


	5. Fighting Back

Chapter Five

Three days in the base, and it's taking some used to. It's not only the new environment to take in; more or less, being a machine. I've had to deal with being a different version of myself I never thought would ever happen. Tony tells me it can't be all that bad, and I'm kind of at odds at what to really think about it. The Pros: Don't have to worry about being hungry, or thirsty, and I'm details and directions to where I need to go like my Rescue suit. Cons: Adjusting to it all so fast. After three days, it seems to be getting easier, but it's that kind of feeling you get after being away from something familiar for so long, and you come back to it years later, seeing it hasn't changed that much, but you have. And you have no idea what to do with yourself. So really, I'm not sure what to think. Tony and Hank walk me through using the new body; and so, one day, I exit the base and track down Jacob Triplex. My Arc Reactor transforms me into my Rescue suit for easy escape and easy travel. Neither Jarvis or Kelsey object. Must think it's time to find some answers, too. I rush my way there and find he's in a mini-penthouse of sorts. I transform back to normal when I hide behind a wall. I called the police on the way here. They understood my concern since they said they've been trying to find them after hundreds of other people were burned alive, too. All I'm going to do is arrest them and leave. Simple as that. If only it were that easy….

My HUD displays that there's something wrong with them. Something dangerous. So I proceed with caution, regardless of my non-lethal suit. It should be able to take some hits, which is good. I cross the street and try to fit in, walking into the glass building with a spiral staircase in the corner. Jacob's leaning against the staircase and sees me, hanging up his phone. He greets me and then I tell him. "Don't hey me, Jacob."

He looks shocked. "What is it?"

I cross my arms and continue in a more sterner tone. "Is it true that your sunscreen is responsible for burning me alive? Along with hundreds of other people?"

His expression turns overly concerned, sorry for the inconvenience. "Oh, Pepper. I'm so sorry."

I slap him across the cheek once. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me!"

He looks at me with shock still, and then the police arrives. "You called the police?"

I take a few steps away from him to give the officers some room. "So, you're the only responsible for all this?" Asks an officer.

A woman walks down the stairs. An officer sees the woman and the woman stops in her tracks, staring at the police. "Damn it, Jacob."

Jacob laughs a little as the handcuffs are placed on him. The officer asks the woman her name, she replies. "Tris Beckony."

She walks down the stairs and I hear something cooking nearby. Steam is coming off of Jacob. "You think these handcuffs will stop me?"

Almost instantaneously, his body turns into fire. He melts the handcuffs and breaks free, punching a hole through an officer's head that handcuffed him. I try to run away but Jacob grabs me by the back of my neck, smashing me against a wall and almost breaking it. I try to transform into my Rescue suit, but I can't do it when I'm under attack, I guess. I guess he already killed the other officers. He throws me onto the ground and Tris comes by. Slender build, short. Dark red hair. Jacob's average and taller than Tris is. Brown hair.

My Arc Reactor beeped when I was attacked by Jacob earlier. It's calling Tony. I transform into Rescue and then Tris kicks me onto the ground. She knocked the wind out of me. I try to get up. To catch my breath. She kicks me over to my back and stands on my throat, squatting downwards and clasping my mouth with her hand. She removes her foot from my throat and begins to burn my lips with her hand, whispering in my ear. "You should've never done this, Ms. Potts."

Now I'm getting tired of being called, _Ms. Potts._ The pain is absolutely unbearable, Her whisper in my ear releasing smoke. My body writhing at the pain of her hand. Every second that passes, it gets hotter. But hot enough to keep me alive to endure the whole thing. And she keeps talking. "Ever wonder how annoying it is to be helpless? To wonder what exactly you could do to someone if you just had the chance? It must be sad knowing that you're going to die here. Dying a damsel in distress."

My scream intensifies to a point where I'm sure I'm going to die. Her hand keeps getting hotter and hotter. My body is on fire from the inside again. I close my eyes just to be free of this pain. She rests her hand on my chest, burning through it and matching the temperature her other hand is. I shake my head in pain and she hushes me with a whisper. "Don't worry. It's not hot enough to kill you. It's just hot enough to make you wish I _did_ kill you."

She trails her other hand to my stomach, scorching my body. "Just close your eyes a little tighter. It'll all be,"

He blows in my ear, blowing some fire into it. "Over soon."

And before she can do anything else, Iron Man comes flying by and knocks Tris off of me. He slides her across the floor and Unibeams her chest as it slides on the ground. When he comes to a complete stop, he steps on her face with a Repulsor blast coming out of his boot. He tells Jarvis something and the R.T's. on his suit switch from energy to cryogenics. He fires a Repulsor blast at Jacob, not taking time to talk. But when he shoots at Jacob, he orders me to get out of here. I must be regenerating slowly, but surely, if I can hear him after what Tris did. Plus, I still have another ear. "Not without you!" I strike back. I see Tris getting back up, re-piecing herself together with fire. I warn him and Tris already has Iron Man in a headlock, wrapping her legs around his legs and setting her body to a temperature that might burn through he armor. I try to transform into my Rescue armor again and Jacob wraps his arms around my body, tight enough to lock my body in place, laughing. "And you think we'll let you get away with this?"

_I've. Had. Enough._ With as much force as I can, I head butt him away from me and transform into my suit. I point my Repulsor blast at him and fire him through a window. Iron Man has already released Tris's hold on him and he punches her into a wall. She's about to attack him when I get out a device form my left gauntlet to throw at her, blasting it with my Repulsor blast when it reaches her. It explodes in her face like a cryogenic shockwave, knocking her away and nearly freezing her to the ground. I fly towards Tony to take him to safety and ignore the two, flying as fast as I can before I find out if they can fly. Tony comments in a comical voice. "Took you long enough."

Must be referring to how I fought back. But I didn't like what I did. It had to be done. When we reach the SHIELD Base, Coulson is waiting for us. He greets us as we enter back into the base and asks where we went. "Off to get some answers from some incendiary masseuses and ended up with questions." Points out Tony.

"Sounds fun." Remarks Coulson.

We come to a stop as Coulson does, too. "We have good news and bad news. What'd you want to know first?"

"Good." I finish before Tony says otherwise.

"Good News: We found out who hacked Rhodey's suit and gave him a virus."

Tony asks in a less confident tone. "Bad?"

He pauses to let the words out. He takes his glasses off and frowns at the floor before looking up at us again. Finishing in a voice that knows he isn't enjoying this. "Rhodes has gone rogue."


	6. Ultron Rises

Chapter Six

_Rhodes has gone rogue._ I can't catch my breath and I try to stay strong, to not lose my balance on the world. I ask what we can do, and Tony advises against it. "No, you don't like violence. Leave it to me."

He's right, but I can't continue to let anything else worse happen. Tony asks where Rhodey is, and Coulson tells him as he tells him he's going to send in some operatives with an armor Tony's helped make. With Hank's guidance. They go out into the world and I'm left out in the dark. Coulson walks with me and tries to make me feel better. "Don't worry, we'll catch him."

Surely he's _trying_ to make it all better, but I don't really know if they'll save Rhodes or not. It's better knowing that he will. I acknowledge. "Yeah."

When we seem to endure enough of a gap in the conversation, I let Coulson know. "Thanks for everything, Coulson."

We come to a stop again and Coulson replies. "No need to thank us, Ms Potts."

The words hit me like a truck and I suppress a weak smile. Coulson's expression shows that he sees something is wrong. "What is it?"

My smile vanishes. "It's…nothing."

"It can't have been nothing."

I frown at the floor and Coulson answers. "Is it Rhodes?"

I want to say that's what it is; I can't. "Those incendiary masseuses?"

I laugh a little because it's funny, and because I could use a laugh right now. Coulson decides to change the subject to something odd, but something Tony always goes on about. "Ever heard of Shawarma?"

I smile a little bit more and Coulson continues. "It's a really great place."

"I know, Tony's told me a lot about it."

"Would you like to go some time? Take a load off?"

I ponder on the idea and, not long after he asks, I answer yes. "Great. But we'll take my car. Don't want to cause any suspicion about you as Iron Woman, would we?" Insists Coulson. I shake my head no. When we reach the car, Coulson shouts at a man to not touch Lola, his car. "Why is it called Lola?" I ask.

"Because it's a thing of beauty."

When we get to the Shawarma, we don't talk much there. And I know I'm supposed to take a load off from the drama of life; though, I ask anyway. "Who hacked Rhodey's suit?"

Coulson tells me to wait while he finishes with the food with his mouth. When he swallows, he continues. "A Russian named Ivan Vanko."

"What?" The answer takes me by surprise at a magnitude I don't understand. "Why would a-"

"Ivan Vanko was a Robotics Engineer who caught attention of Hammer Industries when he had made headlines after replicating an Iron Man suit inside and out. Ivan wanted revenge when Russia was attacked by military officials that were out for blood after someone supposedly killed the Prime Minister. And when people had no idea what to do, or knew who was responsible, they decided to find out themselves."

As I listen, I try to imagine what it must've been like. Coulson goes on. "As the years went by, Russia rebuilt and tried to recover. And over time, Ivan watched Iron Man achieve all these great wonders, and became jealous of his success. Jealous of how he was enjoying life when Ivan's town was pillaged."

Coulson's tone doesn't change, still that happy voice I can rely on. Happy. I've forgotten all about him. I'll call him after this. And I can see how someone could feel jealous of Iron Man. All the girls. The money. The technology. And the smarts. "Ivan was recruited into Hammer Industries and Hammer promised him he could help him get his revenge. Days after being in Malibu for so long, he learned about James Rhodes. And how he was Tony's best friend."

He leans in closer to me, speaking in a quieter voice. "And what better way to get revenge on someone you hate by turning your best friend into a rogue machine?"

Chills run down my spine, and I shiver. It's not even cold in here, though. I don't want to ask, but I do. Asking with stutter. "What…kind of rogue machine?"

Coulson leans back into his relaxed position again. "We don't have the details yet, but we'll get them."

He goes back to eating his sub and I sit there, watching everyone eat and drink. While I don't have to worry about that anymore. Glad, and also regretful. I tried to eat something a couple of days ago, and it was a bland taste. Besides, being a machine and all, what's the good of eating and drinking anyway if you don't necessarily have an intestine? And Rhodes as a rogue machine scares me to a point that the chills down my spine threaten to immobilize me in my chair. I decide to ask Coulson about Hank Pym. "What does Hank Pym do?"

"Think of him as Tony Stark; but without the girls, and talks to ants."

He takes another bite out of his sub and the chills are replaced with a sensation of confusion. I sit there, speechless. Coulson observes me and responds in a similar matter. "I thought the same thing."

When he finishes his bite and swallows again, he corrects. "At least he can shrink when needed and grow in size when you need an extra push."

I smile for his sake and remarks in a cheerful tone. "And he doesn't like violence. I think you two would get along fine."

_Maybe we will. If it weren't for Tony and I. And if he didn't talk to ants. _The idea of anyone being able to communicate with ants just baffles me to where I don't even want to contemplate why. I try to shake the idea out of my head and then I feel a burning sensation inside me. I sit in my chair, grunting at the pain as my systems serve as a coolant system to extinguish the flame. I see a flash showing on Coulson's shirt and I look down, seeing my R.T. is active. As the fire cools, my R.T. switches to a minimal glow. "It could've been worse." Reassures Coulson.

_It could've been worse. _And now, somewhere down the road, it will be. But with the effort he's shown to help Tony and I, along with everyone else, it shouldn't be a problem. Later that day, I'm at the SHIELD base and I'm checking on Happy. No answer. Must be busy. I make a call to Tony to see how he's doing, and it says he's not accepting calls right now. _They're fine._ I walk around the base and run into Hank. I try to walk the other way before he sees me, and I make it out just in time. Though I saw him working on something that looked like a robot, so I go back to him. Hank is too focused on his machine to see me walking up to him. I say his name when I'm close enough and it takes saying it a couple of times for him to snap out of his daze. He gets up and puts the wrench on the table nearby. He greets me and then he asks. "What's up?"

"Just curious on what you're working on."

He looks back at the machine and answers back. "Ultron. A means of protecting humanity without violence."

The idea is great, with something that doesn't make sense. "How is that possible?"

"Well, think of it like a riot suppressor. This is the leader of the machines when I complete production."

He presses a button under a table and an elevator appears behind us as Hank directs me inside. As we descend, he finishes. "That is just a part of an arsenal I've made, and plan to add to it. I made some of the drones back at my place and I'm finishing up here using an old storage facility SHIELD doesn't use anymore."

"What if it goes rogue?"

Hank smiles and then continues. "It won't. But you can never tell these days. Which is why I made an effort to install certain firewall and antivirus protection just in case. I update it everyday."

I'm impressed at his progress and his determination. I compliment in a kinder voice. "You're interesting when you're not talking to ants."

He chuckles and then goes on to say. "Join the club."

When we exit the elevator, we go through a revolving door and find thousands of robots mounted on shelves like they're toys. Five floors and-"Sixty every row. Three-hundred here, three-hundred home. Three-hundred and one here if you count the one I was working on."

I look at him with concern. "How'd you update all of their antivirus and firewalls?"

He gets something out from his jacket, an iPad. He types in a code to unlock the iPad and shows me something he already had pulled up. _Protocol 55._ "It's an app I made myself. That's how."

He puts the iPad back in his jacket, adding. "All of these Ultron-bots are made with Vibranium. A rare but indestructible metal."

I interrupt him before he says anything else. "But what if they go rogue? Isn't there something you can do to stop them if that happens?" I say flustered. I'm guessing the answer is Protocol 55 and Hank explains that I was right. Using a code to hack into their systems and self-destruct. Hank's phone rings and he answers it. I go to one of the Ultron-bots and I examine it without getting too close to it. Hank says we need to get back aboveground and I follow him. He turns the lights off and blue eyes stare back at me everywhere I turn my head. And as we ascend into the upper levels again, I catch a glimpse of the blue eyes switching to red eyes. Then they're out of sight. I warn Hank but all he says is. "They do that occasionally."

_How can he be so calm about this?_ Well, I'm the paranoid one, anyways. When we get back to ground level, Tony and the troops who tried to take down Rhodes are wheeled into the facility by some other armored troops who must've retrieved them after so much time passed. The victims all have little to no armor. Missing body parts. Tony…Tony's not holding up that well. Dear God. He's missing his left forearm, his kneecaps, and his right eye. His armor is destroyed. And I notice something else, too. His R.T. is ripped out. Next thing I know, I'm rushing towards Tony for a kiss goodbye and everyone keeps pushing me away. I shout in-denial and I feel a syringe in my neck, waking up in the bunker again. I'm expecting Coulson like last time, but something worse comes through that door. Nick Fury. He doesn't look happy. He slowly takes a seat next to me, talking slowly and respectfully. "You've been out for almost an hour. Don't worry."

I sit up and shake my head in agreement. Nick continues. "We're doing what we can to help Tony and the others. Even if it means replacing limbs with robotics. And giving Tony a new R.T.."

He puts a hand on my back, finishing. "Pepper, there's something you should know."

I listen intently and Nick's voice gets serious. "Rhodes, as you know, has gone rogue. But it's more than just that. I'm sure you know about Hank's Ultron by now; Ivan, made his own. Rhodes is the other Ultron."

Hank's Ultron was for protection and resolution. Ivan's was vengeance and chaos. I question everything and I try to sit upright, to stay strong. It's no use. I end up crying and Nick says in-between my cries. "I thought it'd be time for you to know since you deserve the truth."

_Truth?_ I stop my tears for a while and look at Nick with disdain. "How long did you know this?"

"Too long."

I can't decide if I want to cry some more, or if I want to be angry. So I do both, crying tears of anger. Of pain. Nick pats my back and leaves the room, leaving me here. I flop down on the side of the bed, still crying. Watching Nick walk by through the windows. Head bowed in agony. I know this isn't exactly pleasant for him, and it isn't for me either. The idea of me being so weak just makes things worse. _Suck it up._

And I try to. Every time I try to, I remember the dismembered men and poor Tony. I won't do anyone any good being so weak. _Suck it up._ I keep trying and then I try to remember the good things that have happened. And it always shoots back to Tony. Seeing him like that and Rhodes being an Ultron just makes matters even worse. Tony can, in the least, be brought back with technology. Rhodes can't. And what did he do that was so dangerous?

_Suck it up. _I keep trying to stay strong. I start with sitting up; more or less, forcing myself to sit up. When I do, I look in the mirror in the bunker. When I see my R.T., I think of Tony again. It also makes me think of how much he's been able to do. That, underneath that shell of a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist; is a man that never gave up. Almost instantly, it's like a weight is lifted. Even if something is bound to happen again that'll break me, I run my fingers through the R.T., telling myself. _Rescue._ To never give up. And to remember who gave you that in the first place. But there's still the matter of Ultron. It's something else entirely. Somehow, I will get Rhodes back.


End file.
